The Lover After Me
by Philipa Aleshre
Summary: RS Cuando un chico y una chica que eran pareja dejan de serlo, a veces uno quiere que sigan juntos, aunque su pareja ya haya encontrado un nuevo amor en otra persona...


**NoTaS iNiCiAlEs:** ¡_Hola! ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Me operaron y me ausenté por mucho tiempo, luego vinieron los exámenes y... en fin, estoy aqui con un fic nuevo ^_^._

_Este fic va dedicado a _Zelshamada_, a la que hace un buen de tiempo le dije que se lo iba a hacer pero luego lo borré accidentalmente y se me olvidó volver a escribirlo._

_Este songfic tiene la canción de _Savage Garden _ que se llama "The Lover After Me"._

_Y bueno, desgraciadamente, _Savage Garden _no me pertenece, nunca me ha pertenecido y no será posible que me pertenezca; ya que si me hubiera pertenecido, nunca se hubieran separado U.U; y _Digimon_ pues claro que no me pertenece._

_Ya, vasta de esta "pequeña" introducción y empezaré con el fic, a quien una vez también les dije a_: CieloCriss, Athenea, Kireii Neko, _y muchas más escritoras que se los dedicaba a ellas, así que también se los dedico a ellas, pero especialmente a _Zelshamada.

_¡Antes que nada! ¡Es un **PoV**! Algo que me gusta mucho ^_^._

***Empezado a escribir el Sábado 23 de Noviembre a la 1:40 P.M.***

----

Y... aquí voy otra vez, a... a pensar en ti.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca puedo quitarte de mi mente? ¡Diablos! Me prometí no volver a pensar en ti. Ya pasaron más de siete meses y yo aún siento como si apenas hubiera sido ayer, ese día en el que se acabó la felicidad para mi.

Y es que, a donde sea que yo vaya, todos los edificios gritan tu nombre, como memorias e imágenes de amor, ese amor tan bello que vivimos, se ha reducido a recuerdos que son provocados por el acero y ladrillo de las construcciones en las que pasamos horas y horas disfrutando la compañía uno del otro.

Me asomo a la ventana, y el Sol está saliendo, brilla tanto como... tú; alumbra mi cara y a los edificios; y ahora, parece que todos gritan tu nombre y yo... me quedó totalmente paralizado, mientras una lágrima sale de aquella prisión por la que salen los presos todas las noches.

**Ahí voy de nuevo, aunque me prometí que no pensaría en ti hoy**

**Han sido siete meses y contando**

**Tu has continuado con tu vida**

**Y yo me siento exactamente igual**

**Es solo que a donde quiera que vaya, los edificios conocen tu nombre**

**Como fotografías y memorias de amor**

**Recuerdos de acero y granito**

**La ciudad pronuncia tu nombre y yo no puedo superarte**

Y desde que te fuiste, las luces no se ven tan brillantes por aquí, ya nada es igual... bueno, todo excepto que tú digas ese nombre, aquel nombre que no es el mío: el de tu nuevo amor, el del que esta contigo ahora, y ese es... tu enamorado después de mi.

Ya no aguanto estar aquí, esperando que me llames o algo así, ¡tengo que salir de mi casa! De la que alguna vez fue nuestra, de la que yo aún no me animo a quitar esas fotos en las que estamos juntos.

Me dirigo a la puerta rápidamente, sin importarme que casi no traigo ropa puesta, solo el pantalón de mezclilla con el que me quede dormido ayer y con un saco grande.

**Desde que te has ido**

**Las luces se apagan de la misma manera**

**La única diferencia es**

**Que susurras otro nombre**

**A tu amor**

**A tu amante actual**

**A tu amor**

**Al amante después de mí**

Logró salir de mi casa, y mientras que camino por la acera, hay gente que esta cerca y no me quita la mirada de encima, que son muchas chicas, pero a mi no me importa, y solo pienso: 

"¿Qué estoy solo en el universo? Creo que el amor no se encuentra en estas calles, y tal vez, el nuevo enamorado tuyo, tal vez solo quiere divertirse contigo, así que solo le di lo más importante para mi a alguien al que... al que tal vez ni siquiera le importaba."

Seguí caminando, y vi que... que esta era mi nueva libertad. Y... es curioso, pero no recuerdo muy bien que me hayan cambiado. Pero ahora no logro notar que algo tenga sentido. Un suspiro sale desde mis adentros.

Alzé mi rostro y noté que eran ya las 8:40... Estuve paralizado un gran rato, hasta que recorde que a las 8:30 tengo que ir a trabajar. ¡No podía ser! ¡Siempre llegaba tempraño! Bueno, eso es por que tenía a alguien a mi lado todas las mañanas que me despertaba temprano; alguien que me besaba sin importarle que me apestara el aliento por que aun no me cepillaba los dientes; alguien quien esperaba muy desesperada a que fueran las 3:00 P.M. para que pudiera besarme, para que estuvieramos juntos...

Y ahí estuve en el trabajo, tuve suerte de que el Jefe había ido de viaje por un reportaje muy importante que deseaba hacer él mismo, y un amigo del trabajo me prestó una camisa vieja que tenían por ahí.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, extrañé que alguien abriera la puerta y saltara hacia mi para poder abrazarme.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente y me tiré en mi cama, cerré mis ojos y de ellos, empezaron a escurrir unas pequeñas lágrimas; me coloqué en posición fetal en la cama y cerre mis ojos, pero de nada servía, ya que no podía quedarme dormido, el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento.

**¿Estoy solo en el Universo?**

**No hay amor en estas calles**

**He cedido el mío a un mundo que de todos modos no lo quería**

**Así que esta es mi nueva libertad**

**Es gracioso**

**No recuerdo haber estado encadenado**

**Pero nada tiene sentido para mí ahora**

**Sin ti siempre estoy 20 minutos retrasado**

Pronto oscureció, y la noche era fría y yo ahí estaba yo, completamente solo, viendo las viejas fotos que hacían memoria de nuestros sentimientos, de aquel sentimiento tan bello que vivimos los dos, pero que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos despareció; otra lágrima volvió a salir de mis ojos.

**Desde que te has ido**

**Las luces se apagan de la misma manera**

**La única diferencia es**

**Que susurras otro nombre**

**A tu amor**

**A tu amante actual**

**A tu amor**

**Al amante después de mí**

No pude dormir en toda la noche, cuando uno piensa en ti, no se como puede dormirse, es mas, ¡no se como era que Daisuke lograba quedarse dormido!; las horas pasaban lentamente, parecian días, y los minutos parecían horas. Sentí que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me encontraba acostado en mi cama solo perdiendo el tiempo, volteé mi cabeza para dejar de ver hacia donde estaba viendo, y en eso vi el calendario, ya era el día siguiente y hoy no tenía trabajo; me senté en mi cama mientras me sentía medio adormilado y rápido me levanté y me dirigí al baño, necesitaba ducharme, ayer no lo había hecho.

Me tarde un tiempo razonable en el baño, y luego, a mi mente vino una idea.

"Y si... ¿ella y él ya no están juntos?" pensé sonriendo.

Corrí hacia el teléfono y le hablé a Miyako.

_-Hola, ¿quién habla?_-preguntó Miyako cortesmente por el teléfono.

-Soy...

-_AAA... eres tú-me interrumpió___

-Pues si, soy yo.

Miyako se quedó callada algo de tiempo.

-_Esta conversación se está poniendo algo tonta, ¿para qué me hablaste?_

-¿Tienes el teléfono de...?

-_¿De tu ex-novia?-preguntó ella, sin pensar que esa palabra lastimaría mis sentimientos._

Mi "ex-novia", esa palabra no me gustaba nada como sonaba, pero ella tal vez pensó que ya lo habría superado.

-Si-contesté débilmente.

-_Pues solo puedo darte su dirección, ya que no tiene teléfono._

-¿Si? ¿Y qué paso con su celular?

-_Me dijo la otra vez que lo había vendido._

Había vendido el celular que le compré para su 18° cumpleaños, que había sido hace poco; si había vendido eso, entonces era seguro que había vendido la pequeña cadena que le regale en nuestro último aniversario de novios.

-_Bueno, lo que sea, la dirección es: Calle Tokyo #146 B, Col. Centro, en Odaiba._

-Regresó a Odaiba-dije para mi, pero Yolei logró escucharme.

-_Si._

-Bueno, ¡muchas gracias, Yolei!

-_De nada._

-Adiós.

-_Adiós._

**El tiempo pasa tan lentamente**

**Y las noches son frías y solitarias**

**No debería aferrarme**

**Pero aún me aferro a ti**

Y dicho esto, los dos colgamos; y yo me vestí lo más pronto que pude y salí corriendo hacia el carro.

En el carro estaba muy aburrido, así que prendí el radio, pero en todas las estaciones se escuchaban canciones de decepciones amorosas, eso hace que la gente se deprima aún más, así que apagué la radio y preferí que el silencio fuera mi acompañante en ese viaje.

Llegué a Odaiba, y me sorprendí mucho, me trajo muchos recuerdos de la niñez.

Recorrí la ciudad, y pasé por muchas calles, hasta que encontré la calle _Tokyo._

El número era #146 B, y lo encontré; me encontré parado enfrente de la puerta de: _Tokyo #146 B. _Pero estaba paralizado, lo único que podía hacer era gritar tu nombre.

**Ahí voy de nuevo**

**Me prometí que no pensaría en ti hoy**

**Pero estoy parado frente a tu puerta**

**Y estoy gritando tu nombre porque no puedo superarte**

-_¿Si? ¿Quién es?-me preguntó una voz femenina... ¡la tuya!_

-Soy...-pero no esperaste a que terminara de hablar, fuiste a abrir la puerta y ahí me viste; y yo pude volver a ver tus ojos cara a cara y no en una foto; pude volver a ver tu bello rostro; ¡quería besarte! 

Nos perdimos uno en los ojos del otro, y ese momento fue interrumpido por una voz...

-_¡¿Quién es?!_

Lanzaste un suspiro bajando tu rostro.

-¡Es un viejo amigo, Daisuke!-giraste tu rostro en dirección dentro de la casa.

-¡Soy yo! ¿Qué ya no recuerdas mi voz, Davis?-grité para que pudiera escucharme.

Sonreiste mientras volteabas de nuevo a verme.

-Asi que... ahora vives con Davis-dije yo con una voz amistosa, pero por dentro me sentía muy mal.

-Si...-respondiste.

Bajé mi rostro, ahora no sabía que pensar. "¿La beso o no la beso?" pensé; alzé el rostro mostrándote la gran sonrisa que tenía dibujada en el rostro por solo verte.

-Bien, creo que... que ya debo de irme-acabé diciendo-Adiós-dije, y me acerque a ti, y te di un beso en la mejilla; logré tocar tu suave piel, tan delicada como un pétalo de rosa.

Deje de darte el beso, y vi que estabas algo ruborizada, yo solo sonreí, te veías muy linda así, sonrojada.

-Bueno, adiós-dije de nuevo; me di la vuelta y vi que ponías tu bella mano sobre la mejilla que aún estaba sonrojada, o tal vez eso quería que tu hicieras.

**Desde que te has ido**

**Las luces se apagan de la misma manera**

**La única diferencia es**

**Que susurras otro nombre**

**A tu amor**

**A tu amante actual**

**A tu amor**

**Al amante después de mí******

Empeze a caminar y tal vez esto también fue mi imaginación, pero escuche un leve susurro diciendo "Adiós, Takeru".

Y aunque nunca más estarás conmigo, aunque solo te veré en aquellas dulces fotos, ¿sabes algo, mi bella Hikari? Siempre estarás en mi corazón, y conmigo; puede que no pueda tocarte, pero yo siempre te querré.

----

FiN []

----

**Notas de la autora: **_¿Les gusto? ¡Espero que si! _

_Este songfic es para el concurso Songfic de Lara, asi que si son de esos de los que votan, pues si les gusto este denle un voto!_

_Creo que me tarde demasiado para publicarlo... ¡desde Noviembre del año pasado tengo ésto! Bueno, es que me traume mucho con _Harry Potter _y ahi me quede escribiendo, pero me acorde de este fic y ya! aqui lo tienen!_

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado._

_Para comentarios y todas esas ondas mandenme un mail a _im_with_rupert@hotmail.com_ o dejenme un R/R._

_¡Bien, adiós! ¡sigan leyendo!****_

**_*_****Terminado de escribir el Martes 26 de Noviembre a las 6:33 P.M.***

***Terminado de checar y agregar canción el Martes 21 de Enero del 2003 a las 6:45 P.M.***__

__


End file.
